


The Bet

by sosayer



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Plotting, Smut, Some comedy, Yaoi, fairy tail gang, funny female members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosayer/pseuds/sosayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu has always had a thing for Laxus but one night in fairy tail, he is forced to wear a dress and try too woo Laxus, but all too soon the plan that these female fairy tail member plotted to get two people together start to fall apart, or did it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys and girls, this is my first fic, i really hope you like and anyone can leave suggestions, comment and any criticism is welcome to help improve my writing skill, I'm always willing to learn. And please tell me whether or not to continue.

Its late evening in the Fairy Tail guild house and Nastu and Gray are fighting each other like the usual.

“Shut it flame-head!” Yells the Ice-make mage to the pinkette.  
“Like hell I will, you stripper freak!” Retorted Nastu. 

Everyone else in the guild house took this scene with stride, since there’s nothing good that could happen to one that interferes with these two in a middle of a brawl.  
Well… All except for one person.

A red haired mage grabs Natsu and Gray by the hair and smashes their heads together. “Would you two cut it out?” she yells at them.  
“Erza, you know boys will be boys.” Says Lucy, giggling from what Erza did.

“But he started it!” Natsu began.

“Like hell!” 

Erza gave them one look and both boys kept quiet.

Gray and Natsu have always been at it since childhood, even though they fight a lot, they still consider each other family, thick as thieves some might say, since there are secrets  
that they will share with each other that no one will even dare to think of.

Before one of them spoke any further the atmosphere changes.

“Oi, you feel that?” Nastu is the first to sense it. 

“Yeah, you know what this means, don’t you?” says Gray  
The doors swung open and a tall, built man stood at its entrance way. His boots made that slow tap-tap-tap as he walks through.  
“Yo, Luxus.” Gajeel greets his fellow dragon-slayer with a friendly punch to the blond man’s shoulder.  
Laxus, accompanied by his fellow member, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow, nods toward Gajeel and returns the gesture.  
The entire time, Laxus has been greeting everyone including Happy, but all except Nastu, who couldn’t even understand why, but only shrugs it off and continues on not letting it  
bother him.

While everyone flocked to greet Laxus, Natsu sat on the picnic-like tables eating alone, staring at the quest board to pick his next job.  
“Um… Natsu why don’t you go say hi to Laxus?” Questioned Lucy.  
“Already did, and he ignored me completely, so I take it he thinks I’m something that doesn’t exist or he just doesn’t like me maybe.” Nastu replied, looks down to his plate of  
food, Lucy says nothing further.

“You know… I lost my appetite, I’m gonna head home first.” Nastu told Lucy, who was surprised that Natsu wasn’t hungry anymore and also he didn’t he tell Happy who was  
chatting with Carla.

What Natsu didn’t notice, is that Laxus watched him leave. Later on he asked Lucy if she knew why and she told him what Natsu said, except the part when she forgot to mention 

that Natsu felt ignored around him.  
The walk felt like forever, going through all the town streets then mapping his way through a small forest to reach home that only Natsu and Happy know where it is and to be able to feel at peace there when knowing nothing will disturb them in their own comfort zone.

At home Natsu closes the door behind him, then leans against it allowing his body to slide down.

‘What is this pounding feeling in my chest?’ he questions himself. ‘Is it because of Laxus? No it can’t be!’ He blushes about the thought and a sudden picture of Laxus’s face appears in his mind, and how handsome his smile would be, a smile that’s just for Natsu…  
“Wa-wait, why am I thinking of him this way?!” Nastu says in an alarmed voice. 

“M-maybe I just need to sleep, yeah that’s it, sleep.” Natsu walks upstairs towards his bedroom, he closes the curtains then throws himself onto his bed, soon drifting to endless dream of hoping everything will be okay tomorrow.

NEXT DAY – FAIRY TAIL GUILD HOUSE  
The guild house is loud and rambunctious, the sounds of everyone’s laughter is music enough to Natsu’s ears.

Natsu got over about how he felt last night to Laxus’s cold treatment and concluded that he definitely did NOT have a crush on him in any way.  
Laxus has been sitting down with his team and discussing what mission they should take next, and seems to be smiling happily with them and to everyone else that walked passed and greeted him, and Natsu decides to do the same.

“Yo, Laxus!” Nastu smiles cheerily but Laxus didn’t even glance at him, said nothing.  
Pouting Natsu walks away.

That’s when Lucy and all the other girls have had enough, they know whats going on, since they are all yaoi/BL fans, and so they decide to intervene and hatched a plan together.  
“Hey, Everyone!” Freed yells out to the guild.

“Tonight we’re all going to throw a party to welcome Laxus back from his ling mission here in the guild house tomorrow night, everyone is welcome!”  
Everyone throws their drinks in the air cheering in excitement, surprised even master Makarov agreed to hold one.  
That’s when the girls got the best idea.

Unbeknown to Natsu of what’s going on and all the secret plotting, he silently gazes to the mission board, spacing out about Laxus.

NEXT DAY  
“Natsu!” Lucy and Erza grab Natsu around the arms by surprise.  
“What?”  
Lucy had the perfect excuse. “Well… You see, Laxus is having that party tonight, so the girls and I wanted advice on what we should wear and you are the perfect person to ask!” She giggles evilly.

“Umm...” Natsu tries to come up with an excuse but Erza grabs him and carries him off to Lucy’s place.  
When he arrives, he gets the surprise of his life, almost all the girls of fairy tail is there!  
“Natsu…” Cana gives him a strange stare. “It has come to our attention that we know you like Laxus…”  
Natsu’s face turns into a light red and tries to avoid their eyes. 

‘How did they find out???’ he thinks to himself ‘Quick think of something!’  
“Umm… If you think I’m a rival, don’t worry, he barely even notices me…” Natsu thinks that this will turn into some angry love rival contest and tries to persuade them to think otherwise but they all just laughed.

“Love rival?” Mirajane says astonished. “No you got this all wrong, we want to help you!” Mirajane hugs Natsu tightly, giggling.  
“And this will make a fantastic part in my novel, just think…” Lucy’s eyes sparkle as she gestures with her hands about this scene. “A forbidden love, or how one tries to gain the attention of his secret crush, his sempai, oh what a story this will make!” Lucy squeaks as if she is already reading it. 

Juvia walks to Natsu and pets him on the head and smiles. “Juvia knows what it’s like to have feeling for someone and they don’t reply or respond… so Juvia will help too!” She says with determination. 

“Well we have a plan…” Cana says dully.  
“And it involves you dressing up like a girl…” Levy pipes in excitedly.  
“WHAT?” Natsu can’t believe what he hears.

“Just hear us out…” Erza says firmly and Natsu sits down obediently like a dog, fearful of Erza.  
“We want to test a theory.” Levy begins the explaining. “Laxus has in the past dated girls and is also knon for being a womanizer, but the relationships never get that far, and all those girls had unique features that made them the same, they all had very light yet strange hair colour, so if we dress you up like a girl, while still maintaining the Natsu look, maybe Laxus will approach you.” 

“So what do ya say?” Cana smiles devilishly and slings her arm around Natsu’s shoulder.

Sighing to himself, knowing there is no way out of this situation, and mentally blushing to hang out with Laxus, he agrees.

“Yeah, let’s do this… I’m all fired up!” He gives his famous quote and punches the air while all the girls squeak in delight.

“Ok, ok let’s calm and plan now, Cana can you and Mira do his makeup?” Lucy asks  
“Oh this is going to be fun.” Mira smiles in agreement with Cana.

“Then what are we going to do with his hair, that hair colour is difficult to find in wigs…” The blond sighs.

“Not to worry!” Levy stands up and begins to wave her arms. “Solid Script: Natsu Hair!” in a flash a pink locks of hair appears and tangles itself with Natsu’s, intertwining so that it looks like his real hair.

“That looks perfect!” And the girls giggle in delight with Natsu’s now below shoulder-length pink hair.  
“Ok, next step is his outfit, a dress.” 

“Wait, there is no ways tha-” Natsu tries to protest. “Too late Natsu, you agreed to do this!” Lisanna quiets him.  
“Ok so without further protest, Erza, is there anything you can do for his outfit?” Lucy asks.

Erza nods and walks towards Natsu and places both hands on either side on Natsu’s shoulders. “Requip!” She yell and a glow swarms Natsu.  
The glow fades revealing Natsu in a complimentary black dress with silver patterns.

“Oh that’s beautiful Erza!” Everyone is pleased with his dress. “And before we finish with make-up… Let’s add these.” Lucy holds out two silicon breast and stuff them into the dress.  
After Cana and Mira finished with his makeup they took one final look of him. 

“Natsu… You look like a real girl, and a very attractive one at that!” All the girls cheer and ready to go party and Juvia gives him last minute advice when walking in heels.  
“So without further ado, we give you Natalie!” They held a large mirror in front of him and even he is amazed with the changes.

Natsu felt confident that Laxus won’t find out and maybe steal a kiss and never return dressed like this, while hopefully he never finds out…

THAT NIGHT AT THE PARTY

All the girls were dolled up and beautiful, the entrance of the guild house seemed normal until you walked inside and it’s definitely a party alright.  
Gajeel played away with heavy metal on his guitar, the guild members had fun and Laxus sat there on the large armchair like a king on his throne surrounded by the girls, but none interested him except the one that stood beside Lucy.

Natsu clung to Lucy’s side since they arrived, now that he thinks about it, he terrified of being found out.

On the other hand Lucy and all the Girls were determined to get Natsu with Laxus.

Lucy said she needed the restroom so Natsu stood there in his corner trying not to be that socially awkward person at the party.

While Lucy slowly walks to Laxus and pretending to say hello and sly, but the first thing Laxus asked her is “Who’s that girl you were just with?”  
Lucy had told Laxus that the girl is Natalie and she is new in the city and Lucy invited her to the party. “Sorry, I should have asked for permission first, if she is a problem, I’ll go ask her to stay at my place.” Lucy said, “No its fine, I will introduce myself to her.” Laxus says quickly.

Lucy stared towards Laxus. “Don’t you dare deflower her, she is way too innocent.” She says rather purposely to make Laxus interested, and Laxus just smiled at her. “Don’t worry.”  
He makes his was to this so called ‘Natalie’.  
He greets her and then she blushes beet red not showing eye contact. “You look really cute, are you a wizard?” Laxus asks her, still no eye contact she replies “Umm, yes thank you.” Staring down to her feet.

“Why don’t we take a walk outside for a moment?” Laxsus asks her, at first she didn’t reply, but Laxus does not take no for an answer and eventually gets Natalie to agree, leaving together as all the female guild members stared in hope.

The cool air brushes softly against Natsu’s cheeks helping him to calm his emotions when Laxus approached him, and now they are outside. Together. Alone.  
They were only a few feet from the guild house.

Laxus stares at Natalie, gently places a hand on her chin and lifts her face so their eyes could meet, then Laxus brings his face closer and closer, and all poor Natsu could do is shut his eyes tightly.

“Natsu… why are you dressed as a girl?” Laxus questions him, his tone dead.  
Natsu’s face palled and his heart dropped, not just dropped but felt like it’s been crushed, he was lost for words and couldn’t even answer him.  
“I-I’m sorry…” What else could he say?  
“Ha, you’re sorry?!” Laxus sneers  
“What else can I say?” Nastu replies nervously and fidgets with his hair. 

“Ha, you disgust me, you should just run along to your stupid cat and friends!” He says and laughs at Natsu, but he didn’t expect the way Natsu would react.  
Natsu burnt his dress off exposing his chest and his usual puffy pants underneath, the fake hair burns away to ashes that’s gone became part of the wind, Natsu is furious with Laxus.  
So furious that he punches him square to the jaw, leaving Laxus taken aback.

“I don’t care how much you make fun of me or hate me… this would have never even happened if you just said hi back, but don’t you ever call my friends stupid or idiots, because they are the ones who always stood by my side unlike you!”  
Natsu turns around, his back towards Laxus. “And don’t worry about seeing me around anymore…”  
And then Natsu did what he never thought he would do… running away, and Laxus only to stare at his back, clutching his jaw, with a surprised expression on his face.

NEXT WEEK

Natsu kept his word and Laxus hasn’t seen him around, all the female members became worried about him and questioned Laxus about that night, but he waved them off saying he never saw Natsu, although all the girls, especially Lucy, Mira and Erza knew and gave Laxus the death stare.  
One late afternoon the guild doors open and unexpectedly Natsu makes a reappearance with a calm look on his face, he walks to the quest board and silently gazes towards one in particular before taking it down.

Natsu turns around to see everyone staring at him with anticipation evident in their eyes, but what they heard threw them all into shock. “After this mission, when I return… I Natsu Dragneel will resign from Fairy Tail…” Natsu announced with heartbreak in his voice. 

“What?!” Lucy panics. “But you can’t, Fairy Tail won’t be the same without you!”  
“Baka Natsu, why would you even think of that?” Gray yells to him. “Fairy Tail is your home, don’t leave us, your family!” Erza says, then stares angrily at Laxus.  
“But Natsu… Who will take care of me, who will feed me fish and read bedtime stories when I’m scared?” Happy cries and tugs on Natsu’s pants leg.

Natsu smiles “ Well I bet Lucy won’t mind or anyone else…” He says. “But why Natsu… Why?” Happy cries. Natsu sighs “Because… there are things that the heart cannot handle, and the best way for my heart to heal is to leave, and allow time to turn wounds into faded scars…” Laxus eyes widen in surprise and astonishment and then left with guilt that this was all his fault, that he should of never said those horrible things to the cute, fiery dragon slayer… I have these feelings too long, I can’t let him go Laxus thought to himself  
Then Natsu smiles “And besides, I’ll be joining Sabretooth so you can see me all the time.”

“But it won’t be the same anymore…” Happy hopelessly still trying to convince him, but Gajeel interrupts him. “Salamander, stop lying this is against your will, stop forcing yourself and tell us the truth.” Gajeel can smell a lie a mile away.

“Wait!” Wendy and Levy yells at the top of their lungs. “We have an idea!”  
Everyone listens carefully to what they are about to say. “Let’s Make a bet.” Wendy says and Levy points at Natsu quest board paper. “That mission is to eradicate the bandits on the edge of Fiore that has taken hiding in the forest who have been causing trouble and terrorizing the local people, to the point that they can’t take it anymore and there are some serious injury cases that have been reported.”  
“Now, the bet is, whoever can get rid of the most bandits win.” Wendy finishes for Levy.

“But who will be competing?” Gray asks “That’s a good question.” Wendy says “The contestants against Natsu are…” Levy drags the moment on to create a tense atmosphere. “Ezra Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox and…” everyone leans forward. “Lazus Dreyar!” Laxus chockes on his saliva couldn’t believe his ears. “What?” his chocking ceased, turning into a smile, deciding that this is his chance to make things right and apologize to Natsu if they are alone. 

She did that on purpose! Every female in Fairy Tail thought alike and delighted that this might end up making things right… Hopefully. 

“I won’t go easy on ya!” Gray says then fists the air. “I won’t let you win!” Lucy squeals then summons Loki as her sidekick.  
“On the behalf of Fairy Tail, I will not fail.” Erza says, determination written on her face. “This will be fun.” Says Gajeel 

Then Laxus stood up, calmly walks towards Natsu.

Towering over him, he bends down to be eye-level. “Well, it looks like I have to beat you again.”


End file.
